


【禹哲】雕塑石像

by ScarletCornPoppy



Category: Closers (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCornPoppy/pseuds/ScarletCornPoppy
Summary: •你信我，我是无差党，但是这篇剧情需要可能肉的部分是禹哲，其实我本人都可以。•脱离原著，大概是西幻背景，伪牧师禹x教堂游猎人枪。•因为背景脱离原著可能疯狂ooc注意（对不起我不敢了，官方背景官方粮很香是我的错，我马上搞回去）





	【禹哲】雕塑石像

**Author's Note:**

> •你信我，我是无差党，但是这篇剧情需要可能肉的部分是禹哲，其实我本人都可以。
> 
> •脱离原著，大概是西幻背景，伪牧师禹x教堂游猎人枪。
> 
> •因为背景脱离原著可能疯狂ooc注意（对不起我不敢了，官方背景官方粮很香是我的错，我马上搞回去）

冬天的克劳卡是北风最为猖狂的地盘，呼啸的风声恰好掩过了某些不和谐的音律。

在阴蔽的风雪天里，就连路上敲诈勒索的强盗都少了许多。家家户户的窗栏都透出了壁炉的暖光，就连流浪汉也躲在自己的狭窄的居所内避寒，没什么闲人会在小巷甚至灰暗的街上游荡。

——是个悄无声息地处决罪恶的好夜晚。

……  
或许处刑人和猎物都从没有闲情去顾虑这些。

对于畏寒的野兽而言，金哲秀的眸子可能比这样的大雪天还要刺骨，透蓝色的冰锥会直直地钉穿他们的四肢，银白色的子弹倒是会仁慈地击中要害，让他们能感受到最后最热烈的温暖。惨叫声会成为冬风的饵食，而枪口带领的几缕硝烟最终会融入这座城镇温暖的上空，除了炸开的血迹与封冻得僵硬的尸骸，什么也不会剩下，“罪孽连带生命一同抹消”。

“三刻钟，有四个。”  
白衣的牧师交叠着衣袖，静默地又稍微向内收拢了身躯。他定定地站在原地，将几个类人的黑影封入琥珀之中，没有退避也没有迎击的意思。从口中呼出的朦胧的热雾突然被身后的子弹划出了一条空路，掀起的气流擦过银灰色的发间在面前炸出声响，而他习以为常地背过身去，从翻飞的衣袂里抽出一把银色的短枪解决了漏网的一只，对上真正的那轮皎月。

“晚上行动为什么要穿那么明显的衣服。”  
黑衣的男子把自己的两把枪别回腰间，在墨色的鳞浪中现出了身形，神色淡漠地对上搭档不知所味的笑意。

“你没心情去给他们做祷告嘛…所以我就稍微帮你做全套一点。这是第几个了来着？”  
“你觉得我会信吗？我猜这是故意诱敌。我没数。”  
“任务不是要求30只吗？”  
“把看到的全部歼灭就行了，也不是什么善类。”  
“也是，你赢了。功过相抵？”  
黑发的男子上前去几步，又在距他一定距离时停下转过身去，示意等待对方跟上往回走，不搭前言地又问了一句。  
“能感知到还有吗？”  
“探查范围内没有了，边回去边搜索也行。”平日被唤作田禹治的牧师将手搭在他的肩膀上，作为事后宣判般拍了拍，与他并肩行回据点。

林间的小路不似夏日时热闹，没有若隐若现的萤火，也没有窸窣的叶片声，没有动物跳进灌木丛里的扑簌声，很安静，只有风的炫耀声与两人的呼吸声。

换气的频率加快了，呼吸也逐渐加深。  
凭着工作锻炼的本能，金哲秀看向同行的多年搭档，对方刚好伸手扶正了单片眼镜，似乎察觉到了视线迎面对上，脸颊大抵是因霜冻而有些红晕。出于下意识地关切，他作势要脱去身上这件大衣。

“我把外套给你吧。”  
但被略带歉意地微笑着推手制止了进一步的动作。  
“唔呃…我想应该不需要，那样会冷到你的。彼此都是穿了厚度相近的两件衣服，分了任何一件都容易感冒，我没关系。我不希望你的英姿受到损毁，我的朋友。”

为此他只好一路盯着对方，完全是被领回了教堂——期间有好几次被田禹治礼貌地问道“我脸上有什么东西吗？”，又面不改色地说“没有”。现在坐在教堂外的石阶上，擦拭枪上金色的纹路，不时往不远处的里面瞧去。在灯火的簇拥中心的牧师似乎状态更好了些，正同里面另一位白衣人攀谈，这令他安心了许多。

倒也不是担心他弱得无法自保，能做到既能单人驻守也能随游猎人出征的教内牧师并不多，而他的搭档是其中之一，对此黑衣的恶灵猎人再熟悉不过。只是那双幽蓝色的双眼不住地向里面背后的灯火处探去，像是心底始终有一块不安想要平抚。

金哲秀向来不擅长这种事，不管是感知还是描述。唯一触动最大的可能就是孩子们与镇上居民的笑容，但是那究竟是怎样的感触，黑发的男人也不知该用什么形容——教堂给了命令就去巡猎，孩子们说看到了怪物就去找，居民委托了就杀，起初连搭档之间的感情也毫无知觉，这便是猎魔人的使命，纯白的黑衣男子单调的生活方式。

他将白色的布裹上手指，用食指去擦净每一道沟壑，低头埋入阴影之中放空了思绪。地面上烛台的阴影与人影联结，看上去有些像个长了角的恶魔，另一边的人影被拉得很长，被强行扭曲一般。他眨了眨眼，在遥远的枭叫中侧过脸去又看了一眼情况，田禹治似乎和主教谈得正欢，眯起眼愉快地笑着，看上去没什么异样。  
多虑总比大意好，职业病总不会嫌烦而终有一天会救自己一命。他舒了一口气，目光重新放在爱枪之上。

“那些大人说已经确定把所有不安定因素清除掉了，你不进来休息一下吗，朋友？”背后传来了田禹治的声音，连带着还有鞋面踩在地板上摩擦的砂质感，愈来愈近。

不是田禹治，他的步伐不像是那么拖沓，那就只能是和他聊天的主教。金哲秀也就没有再注意，甚至没有抬眼去看过路人，给他甩了一句“我还要值夜”。

“真巧，今晚轮到我驻守。外面会有圣武士值守的，所以偶尔你也该祷告一下吧？就当是这样，这也是教职人员的本分哦。”

“你没有告上去吧？”他咽下咋声，撑着双膝站了起身往里走去，踩上几级石阶。

“哈哈哈，怎么会，在你眼里我是那种人吗？我知道你从小就不喜欢，只是偶尔也该表达一下对神敬畏之心吧。”

也是，都这么说了。他低垂着眼睑，漫无心思地沿着绣有金雀的地毯上前走去。

光辉柔软地将黑影纳入其中后兀自拒绝了本该接受的求助者。

金哲秀坐在教堂木质的长椅上，淡淡地目视银发的牧师跪在象牙色的神像前，侧面的鬓发因匍匐至深而挡住了他的面容，使他无法看清田禹治的神情，不过想必是深切的——他一向如此，从在修道院开始。  
科林斯柱沿的烛火在大气中跃动、细微地扭动身姿，纵使百千盏依然没能让终年不化的冰雪挪动一分，却印在琥珀石上，像是通透的宝石本身孕育着引人向往的微光。他将那点微光，连带似乎糊上些光晕的人封冻在淡蓝的冰块中，同那如主人般服帖地顺着左肩垂下的尾辫，与打理得一尘不染的白袍，定格在他微笑的刹那。

“刚刚我有很努力地配合你，我也能做到自然地帮你一把了。那请恕我冒犯，说好的小红花还有吗？”

“那是你的自言自语，何况要做得干脆完美还早着。”哲秀罕有地没有将那把枪收回皮夹内，而是摆在了身边的椅上，抬头恰好对上牧师的双眼和略微放大的脸庞。

“真无情啊……我的友人。”

他又凑近了些，但面上似乎没有丝毫失落，勾起的笑意里甚至还有几分欣赏——也不知道是不是许久没有触碰温暖之物带来了错觉。

“我没什么关系，我还会做得更好，直到能赢得你衷心的认可。只是你不需要偶尔休息一下吗？”

暖茸茸的吐息晕染上金哲秀惯于直面霜冻的脸颊，使他久违地有了坐在壁炉边，令人惬意、终于得以放松的舒适感。那通常只是目睹过行刑目标享受过的经历。可能是想让孩子从小明白禁欲苦行的重要性，也可能是单纯的贫瘠，修道院从没有那么好的环境，工作后条件更不容许。

有些迷幻，酩酊一样的飘忽感令他皱了皱眉。现实主义的猎手既不相信乌托邦的存在，更不习惯这宛如拥抱空中楼阁般的不真实感。似是游览仙境，即将要坠落，又被柔软的鹅黄色棉云枕起。像是酒精中毒般，惯于维持的面具像是要轻易地绽开裂隙；条理分明的一根根丝线好像被某些黏液粘在了一起，垂成嘴角牵拉的珠链。

他扶上额头，企图去抚平认知中应该是头疼引起的幻觉，试着让自己更清醒些，清醒地摹写自己的好奇心，又困惑地原地踯躅。淡色的眸子眨了眨，半带思考地回味每天对着却没有接触过的唇触感，回忆他们交缠时相互侵吞与缠绵的肢体记忆与对方被放大的一次次呼吸，将一点残渣从浓稠的酸液中打捞上来。他茫然地伸出一只手去，够上田禹治下颌的边角，只是用食指与中指的指尖点了上去。

“这是你在回应我吗？”

能够清晰地听见他的话音中夹带的，上扬的轻笑声。浸泡着身体的糖蜜却将思维都泡得糜烂，勾引他大胆地去拥抱来之不易的温适。这是情爱吗？溺于情爱原来会使知觉变得迟钝，就连肉体暴露在冬天的空气中似乎也还维持着暖意，没有半分清醒与意识感。金哲秀确认般握紧了些拳，直到感受到指甲扎进肉里带来一点现实的触觉，使他得以在空架的结构中找到安下心来的归宿。

“如果这是你的祈求，我很高兴我能好好地回应。”  
他看见田禹治阖上眼，用鼻尖去勾画他胸腹的轮廓，那诚挚又有些谨慎的模样让他回忆起对方每每朝圣时安宁地祈祷的姿态；垂下的那缕银发一路蹭过肌肤，刮起一阵并不令人反感的酥痒感。拗不过在心尖搔弄的羽毛，金哲秀索性眯起眼，等待攀附于躯干上的藤蔓将彼此契合在一起，将注意力放在罕见的肉体接触感上，而没有去阻止友人进一步亲近的试探。

胸前的敏感点被覆上薄茧的指腹抵上并捻弄时，他本能性地收拢了双臂拒绝未知带来的不安，又矛盾地发出几声意味不明的闷哼，被未体验过的欲求与无法控制的拒绝感夹逼在狭缝中，在水光模糊的视野中恍惚地随流漂泊。不常触摸的敏感点被薄而软的唇瓣包裹，被颗粒感的舌面舐过，被濡湿，令脑海中嚣叫着要割裂的声音短暂地安分了下来，使他得以平复初体验的呼吸不稳。被雾色蒙蔽的两汩清泉也终于澄澈，映出了田禹治的神情。

他俯着身，侧首去亲吻一珠赤豆，一朵淡粉色的玫瑰，虔诚地进献上自己的吻与爱意，自己的所有。融化的金色流沙倾泻在一层层瓣上，铺洒在肉色的祭坛之上，洒满不相称的神圣与光辉，就像是在亲吻神像的足背，又远比他向神叩拜时更为撼动人心。

如果忽视掉背后那对翅膜在辉煌的教堂与致礼仪式上显得那样鬼魅。

——是啊，庄严的石像与空有其表的神像，就像教堂上的雕塑，虚假得有些不真切。

恍然间他忆过被切碎的裂片，虚空中的片片镜面反射出田禹治一次次的祷告与跪拜——沐浴在彩窗透出的一线光中，只有镜片边的链条还在晃动，宁静、完美得能令观者被其渲染，但在他的眼中始终似乎缺了些什么，令寻猎的猎人猜测其中的实质。

那具空心的神像今夜被敲碎了外壳，被剪去的翼骨没有生出外表一样的白羽，但那对钻破骨骼的蝠翼反而更让人移不开视线。与素洁的长袍搭在一起，诡异又似乎并不算违和。

清冷的海水将热望洗涤去，冲刷走镀上光鲜的金层。格雷穆孑然一人立于祭坛的中央，蓦然回视其上，蜜液与金粉之下暗涌着紫黑色的腐液，肆无忌惮地奔涌流窜，难以名状的情爱在吞吃骨骼的毒液中翻腾出泡沫。

他不是第一次看见这副景象，却是第一次如此真切地看见里面不成型的碎屑，温柔的蜜毒再过一会就会将他坚硬的骨架泡得酥烂。

“这就是你真正的模样吗？”

“ '利勒图拉'。 ”

金哲秀没有抹去眼角渗出的泪水，只是任由它们在眼角苟延残喘，直直地正视循声对上，逐渐放大的金眸。里面的刻线以肉眼可见的速度舒缓，没过多久又紧驰回了原状，弃去了包容万物的圆润。

“你还保持着清醒……？啊…啊…是呢，是啊……抱歉，是我献丑了，是我考虑不周。”

能读懂起先的意外，他的“友人”似乎计划着让他沉于这样半梦半醒的状态而完全没设想过他会。被魔鬼玩弄于股掌间，被搅在粘腻的胶液中的感觉令猎手感到暴躁，但他还是平复下急促的呼吸，舀起匙边变质的不可名状物，尝不出里面病态的是留恋的人间旧情，是扯不断的藕丝，是憧憬亦或是崇拜，又或是情欲更甚是痴恋。

“你应当会保持清醒，你理所当然会看到的。你和他们不同，注定是不同的。”

“与我想象中的出入还有些大，与你那些衣着暴露，以身材诱人的同伴不同。我本以为以你的样貌会是这里最不可能是叛徒的人——看来我也犯了以貌取人的错。”他直接了当地用寒面截断了恶魔的絮叨，以示自己完全没兴趣。

“唔…那是我觉得你并不会在意那些，对吗？不过如果你想……我可以那么做，只要你喜欢。”

“但这也改变不了你是个恶魔的事实。”金哲秀将枪口抵上他的眉心，而眼前这只巴瑞绮纳没有躲开，甚至没有一点讶异，反倒出乎他的意料。

“您判定我做错了吗？”田禹治微微偏头，停下在空中扑打的翅，主动落在了方便他正常抬臂的高度，躬身抵上冰凉的枪口。

“要处决我了吗……？”  
“这是一次警告，建议你收起那套积蓄已久的伪装，然后夹着尾巴逃走，不要被我抓到你真正的罪证，我要行刑的是罪人而不是恶魔。”他将下一秒就要扣动扳机的食指搭回枪柄，这才重新填回夹套内背过身去，用冷冽的眼刀回以瞪视威迫道：

“如果之前那些通通都是你想利用情谊制造逃脱机会的假货，给你一句忠告——那对我不管用。”

“也是……是啊。呵呵，呼呼呵呵哈哈哈哈哈，很高兴能看到你这未曾改变过的英姿。”

他的身形在微微颤抖，就连腰上那对与身形不符的翼膜都因本人歇斯底里的笑声以肉眼可见的幅度在颤动，兴奋地在本该是触犯禁忌的建筑内舒展开。半晌，像是笑够了，翼尖上的骨刺才随着咧起的尖齿一同收敛锋芒，同他一样谦卑着，半合着垂在身后。

“是啊……我怎敢用拙劣的骗术欺骗您，那我可就真有不敬之罪了——倒不如说除掉身份都是真实的。等到一切落下帷幕，等到我将成果奉献上，如果您仍认为我有罪责或过失，我很乐意接受一切惩罚。但至少现在等到一切明朗之前，我还不想不明不白地冤死。”

“你废话太多了。”

身为刽子手，出于“职业操守”最好不要掺杂私人感情，但作为一个人类，猎手不住地蹙眉抱怨了一句，顺带补上了生冷的提醒：“倒不如留点口舌主动坦白，到时的刑罚可能还能酌情减轻。”

“其实坦诚说也无妨——神的伟业需要人们的传颂，神迹需要有人欢歌，神的恩赐应当被世人谨记与感恩，所以自然需要唱诗班吧。”

“你说的是那些个仗着力量大就搞破坏的野兽？你们的所谓的领主？还是说就是单纯入戏太深了。”金哲秀挑了挑眉。

“你也意识到了不是吗？世界需要神的统领，但不会是仗势为非作歹的狂兽，因自己的一时兴起就掀起一场自相残杀的盛宴。”他辗转过身，将那对看起来由不灵活的骨架构成的翅柔韧地折弯，云游至高耸的神像身边，轻佻将两根手指弯成一个圈，弹上神像的鼻头，侧过脸来给了一个半掺俏皮与赞赏的笑容。

“但也不需要以标榜懦弱为傲的愚者招摇撞骗。而是你，强大而理性，天生地适合掌握这一切。”

“嘁，结果到头来好像你们都一样疯狂得难以理解。真不凑巧，我不想，也不适合。我只想看到孩子们快乐地生活着，对那些战争与权力斗争毫无兴趣。”

“所以我让你停手你会干吗？”

“如果您能充分意识到后果，且不会损毁您的威望，那是自然。”

“听起来是没辙的意思，就当是我陪我的朋友聊了会闲话。”猎人耸了耸肩，对魅魔是回以调情还是蜜语毫无兴致，准备转身朝门走去。

“觉得等待的时间无聊的话，不如来玩个我们之间经常玩的游戏吧。”

临走前，恶魔的那对金瞳，与盒中蛋糕般的魅语刻印在了他的脑海中：

“来打个赌吧，是你先抓到所谓的罪证处决我，还是我先在你意识到之前，将你扶上王座。”

注：利勒图拉，魅魔中的特殊种，可以看作是进阶版。他们的乐趣不是诱惑单个人以摄取情欲，沉溺于性爱。而是歪曲他人的信仰，通常以渎神为乐，将正直向善的善神信徒引导成暴徒是他们最喜欢干的事。因其特性经常会帮忙把善神的信徒转化为对某个大恶魔的信徒。通常和魅魔一样，个体在魔法与肢体上并不擅长正面冲突，论破坏力依然很差。但利勒图拉通常精于伪装，能很好地融入人类社会，将多个教会摧毁并化为自己的组织，某种层面上也是十分棘手的种族。


End file.
